


Not All Killers Are Evil

by Adunaphel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Dark Past, Family, Guilt, Multi, Mystery, Mysticism, Pride, Redemption, Self-Hatred, Violence, original lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adunaphel/pseuds/Adunaphel
Summary: An assassin comes to Beacon Hills 2 months after the events of 6x20 to find his quarries. He does. And he also finds Theo Raeken.





	Not All Killers Are Evil

Beacon Hills, 2 months after the battle

It was an intensely foggy night in the town of Beacon Hills, a silver waning crescent high overhead like a crown in the night sky. A brown Corolla, marred by a spread of bullet holes and cruel dents haphazardly sped through the mercifully quiet streets pursued by an immaculate ‘66 Oldsmobile Toronado black as the cool night sky. It’s lights were off and it was easily gaining on the damaged sedan. The large old coupe pitted the Corolla into a ditch, the brown sedan taking a short tumble down, it’s engine finally giving out. The driver of the Corolla got out first, he stumbled out, bloody and look of pain and terror his face, mouth full of rows of sharp teeth. A Wendigo. “Why are you-” is all the Wendigo could say before the driver of the Toronado shot him dead with a quintet of bullets from a silenced M1911, two in the heart, two in the gut, and one in the sternum for good measure. The assassin walked down to the dead wendigo with slow, even steps, there was something strangely tranquil about his movements. He pulled a short military-grade machete from his black leather belt, grabbed the cadaver by it’s hair and relieved of its head with one smooth swipe of the blade. He carried the head back to his car and put it in a small ice box in the passenger seat before driving off into the night leaving the grisly scene behind him. He drove to a small trailer off the side of a back road near the preserve and walked to the door carrying the ice box like it were a bag of groceries. He knocked on the door, not once, not twice, but thrice, and a pale raven-haired man with bushy eyebrows who looked to be in his early-to-mid thirties opened the door, he gave his visitor an expectant look.

“Nicholas Chesser.” The assassin muttered in a scratchy, flat voice with a West Texas twang before handing off the box to the man-with-the-caterpillars-on-his-face. The man nodded and took the box and opened it, lifting the head by its hair and examining it closely for a few seconds before putting it back in the box and nodding again.

“Payment will be wired at ten o’clock tomorrow.” The man said in a slow, nasally voice. The assassin nodded in response and turned on his heel back to the car as the trailer’s door quietly shut. The car moved on through the midnight gloom toward the apartments downtown, the assassin parking his car and walking to his lease. It was a laconic space, devoid of any sort of sentimentality, just bleak walls, a small TV, some food on the counter of the tiny kitchen and a small double bed in the back. He walked into his kitchen and began cooking pieces of chicken with mini tomatoes and garlic in the skillet.

After cooking and then eating his meal straight from the skillet in abject silence, he went to the restroom to shower and brush his teeth, not once even glancing into the mirror. Once he finished he walked over to the bed and was quickly taken by sleep.

-Theo-

Theo had been sleeping in his truck for months at this point, Liam had offered to let him stay at his house a multitude of times and each time Theo had sternly refused, his pride not permitting it. This night was like any other, he struggled to sleep in the back of his truck and after a few hours he was told to piss off by one of the cops with nothing better to do. He complied and got in the driver’s seat and drove off to another spot of his, however, through the fog he saw something off the side of the road. He pulled over and once he stepped out of his truck the stench of fear and fresh death immediately assaulted his nose. It was a stench he was well acquainted with. He looked around before cautiously before slowly approaching the scene. He looked at the assassin’s handiwork in silence, wondering what the hell he was looking at. He was positive with was supernatural in nature and it was clear the culprit knew what they were doing. He pulled out his cell, calling Scott.

“Theo?” a sleepy voice answered on the other end. “What is it?”

“Found a headless body next to a wrecked car off the side of Kinsley near the preserve. There’s bullet holes.” Theo responded in a detached, emotionless voice.

Scott sighed “I was wondering who died...”

Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia arrived together in Stiles’s Jeep, they may be the defenders of Beacon Hills but they weren’t above carpooling. They exited the Jeep, not turning off the engine, Stiles offering the obligatory death glare at Theo, Scott mosying over to Theo and Malia holding and a haggard Lydia’s shoulder.

“Lydia screamed earlier, we were wondering who died...” Scott said with a tired reluctance.

“What, did Theo have road-rage or something?” Stiles snorted, his companions looked at him tiredly and Theo simply rolled his eyes, pointing down to the scene. The pack walked over to it, their breaths only slightly hitching. They’d seen a great deal of death and suffering, but a shot-up and totaled car with a headless corpse with bullet holes in it’s vitals next to it was a boldly visceral sight.

Malia wrinkled her nose “Smells like bronze and lead…”

“And pewter.” Theo added quietly, silently taking in the sight.

The five were quiet as they took in what they saw, walking around and examining everything.

“My money’s on assassins.” Stiles muttered, crouching down to look at the surgical bullet holes in the Wendigo.

“Y’know, there’s something about the smell reminds me of that Walcott kid, the wendigo that tried to kill Liam a while ago, Maybe this guy was a wendigo who got killed by some trophy hunter.” Scott wondered.

“At least he wasn’t one of ours,” Malia shrugged.

“Malia!” Scott scolded, “He might have been a wendigo but he died in fear, something’s up!”

Malia simply shrugged again, unconcerned by the dead maneater.

“I’ll call my dad, tell him there’s fuckery afoot, again.” Stiles said, a trace of annoyance in his voice.

“We should get the body over to Deaton, he’s working all night tonight.” Scott said looking at Theo.

“What?” Theo spat out defensively

Scott looked from the body to the bed of Theo’s truck.

“No way, I am not-”

“Please? C’mon man, I’ll owe you!” Scott whined. _There’s really no point in fighting this is there…_

“If you don’t want to put it in your truck bed you can always put the body in your passenger seat, Theo, there's no way in hell I’m putting a corpse in Roscoe.” Stiles chimed in amusement.

Theo growled and flipped the four off before grabbing the corpse and dropping it in the bed. “Let’s go!” He spat out angrily at them. _Maybe if I name my truck I won’t have to carry corpses in it…_

They quickly arrived at Deaton’s, the roads quiet all the way and the fog never letting up.

“Hey Deaton! We got something!” Stiles yelled.

__

_Dude this clinic isn’t that big, use your inside voice you monkey._

Deaton looked up from doing inventory in the operation room and smiled at the five. “Ah, hello, what can I do for you guys?”

Theo angrily stomped in and dropped the headless corpse on the metal table in the center of the room

Deaton looked at them is confusion “What’s this?” _What does it look like, you weirdo._

“Theo found him next to a shot up car off the side of the road near the preserve.” Scott supplied helpfully. “We think the victim is a wendigo, we were wondering if you could help.”

Deaton nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Deaton immediately got to work grabbing a surgical tray and a pair of tweezers, quickly extracting each bullet. _I could extract them faster!_

Deaton held a fairly in-tact bullet up to the light of the lamp and examined it closely, “Bronze casing with a pewter tip mixed with lead. What an odd composition…” The bullet casing was covered in strange glyphs that you’d see in some cheesy 80’s fantasy novel. The base of the bullet bore the design of a skull within a waning crescent, at that Deaton stilled

“I’ll be right back…” the druid say quietly before going into the back and returning with an old grey book. He flipped through the pages until he stopped near the end. “Unbelievable…” Deaton said in a quiet voice, Theo could hear an uptick in his heartbeat.

“What is it?” Scott asked Deaton, a concerned look on his face.

“This wendigo was killed by an Atrazar assassin of House Ildras…” _What?_

“Uh… Deaton? English please.” Stiles asked, a look of confusion dominating his face.

“Of course, yes.” Deaton cleared his throat, “Hundreds of years ago a vengeful man made a fact with a number of gods, demons, and spirits, and used forbidden rituals and magic to create a race of supernatural killers, er, killers of the supernatural that is. They used to be the supernatural world’s greatest threat but now they’re practically extinct, reduced to a few holdouts throughout the world conducting assassinations and mercenary work for a pittance. They’re extremely dangerous.” _Well that’s kinda bad-ass._

“Do you think it’ll go after us?” Stiles asked, a keen interest in his eyes.

“Doubtful. Atrazar typically only go after people they think _deserve_ to die, and I doubt you guys have done anything to anger them, for all I know our culprit might have already left the county.” _Self-awareness really isn’t you guys’ strong-suit is it…_

“What do they look like?” Scott asked, his eyes looking at the bullets intensely

“Oh, they look human, just like you or I, you can only detect them with your shifted eyes, you’ll know them when you see them. As once your eyes shift you will notice that their eyes are completely black. They also have the strength and stamina comparable to a beta werewolf, morphallaxis- er, regeneration, and an innate skill with ancient weaponry.”

Stiles sighed. “So, a born-superassassin that only supernaturals can detect. Great.”

The Following Morning

It was seven in the morning and the fog had cleared, Theo had just woken up after a mercifully ‘long’ sleep. He lied in the backseats of the truck draped in a thin blanket and stared above at the roof and thought of the pack he’d become a reluctant ally to. They’d all grown a great deal after the Battle, Stiles, in particular had really grew into his own, he grew a copstache and started gelling his hair back and embraced his bachelor status, becoming a giant ho. He was often found balls-deep in someone or having someone balls-deep in him, sometimes both at the same time at clubs or motels, and if not that, then at a tattoo parlor getting work done on a sleeve of his favorite pop-culture characters and symbols. He was like a shorter, more awkward Brett Talbot, a far-cry from the bumbling little boy of the past. Scott had gotten sterner after everything, he had to, Theo supposed. Malia had grown more human and less impulsive from exposure to the pack, Lydia somehow got smarter and more understanding, Liam had gotten calmer, bulkier, and a _lot_ hairier while still managing to look like a 15 year old in the face, Corey had gotten better at defending himself, Mason made bank off selling bidets, and Theo? Theo was a vagrant, some unkempt, guilt-ridden, self-hating loser who if you didn’t you hate, you pitied, and he found he despised being pitied more than he despised being hated. The oldest members of the pack decided to postpone higher education till the “Puppy Pack” graduated high school so they could all leave together, it sounded nice and sappy, but it was more pragmatic than anything. The older pack members really only stayed out of fear that if they left, their younger packmates would get killed. Theo really did need to get outside his head and so he did what typically did the trick. He shucked his clothes inside the truck and walked out naked, before fully shifting into a wolf and bounded into the preserve. He ran through the autumnal trees beaten by a cool breeze for what felt like hours before he smelled something he hadn’t smelled in these woods before, it was like a mix of rain and cigars. It was strangely intoxicating. He cautiously approached the source of the smell. Spotting a short man sitting on the hood of an old black coupe reading from a couple packets while smoking a cigar. He concealed himself in the shrubbery as he walked in front of the man to get a good look at his face and- oh look, the assassin. Theo’s pulse rose as he took in the Atrazar, he was a brunette with warm, light copper skin. He had a boyish, angular face, rounded in all the right places, with two squinty eyes like lumps of glittering coal. He wore baggy grey jeans held up by a black leather belt holding a variety of weapons, a pair of expensive looking snakeskin cowboy boots, a plain black t-shirt, and a small gold Faravahar necklace. He was cute in a way, though the black eyes really worked against that.

The assassin’s eyes slowly reached Theo’s and his face hardened but he didn’t look to be hostile, he placed his cigar down on the hood and stood up.

“You’re too large to be Malia Tate, and too small to be Derek Hale, I assume you’re Theo Raeken, the first chimera.” His rough West Texan accent was devoid of emotion and his heartbeat was almost completely constant. He undid his belt and threw it on the ground.

“Approach me, I haven’t come out this way to kill you.” the assassin said in a flat voice, his heartbeat unwavering _Truth._

Theo slowly approached, never breaking eye contact with the assassin who’d been giving him an appraising look throughout the entire interaction, he about 5 or 6 feet away from the assassin as he shifted, and once he did the assassin’s breath hitched and his heartbeat stuttered, a slight scent of repressed arousal spiced the air. _Gotcha bitch._

The assassin quickly looked him up and down, if Theo looked close enough he could have sworn he saw pink tinge the Atrazar’s cheeks. “Hmm.”

“Like what you see?” Theo asked grinning.

“Yes.” The assassin said in the same tone you’d use to discuss the weather, his heartbeat unflinching, looking Theo straight in the eyes. _Truth, of course._

Theo shifted his eyes back to standard human and saw the Atrazar’s chocolate brown eyes looking back at his.

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.” Theo responded giving the assassin an appraising look. _He really is hot without the whole demon eye thing._

The Atrazar’s heart stuttered slightly and he nodded at Theo, the hint of a smile on his face, the assassin quickly sallied his stoic mask and outstretched his hand to Theo.

“Wyatt Ildras, pleasure to meet you.” He said with an unpracticed smile that revealed two upper canines capped in gold.

Theo shook Wyatt’s hard hand smiling earnestly at him. Wyatt grabbed a packet from the hood the coupe and looked at it for a moment.

“It says here you are a liar, murderer, traitor, manipulator, kinslayer, kidnapper, and other foul adjectives…”

Theo’s face fell and grew hard, the skin started to heat up, another person judging him.

Wyatt stopped him though. “I ain’t so stupid as to make a judgement of someone’s character off some piddly packet. I wasn’t here, I don’t have the context, not to mention I have my own demons. Packet didn’t say 'nothin about a beard though… Looks nice, don’t shave it.” Wyatt’s heart beat never wavered as he spoke, he didn’t look at Theo like some monster or like some victim. It was a good feeling.

Theo smiled again “So uh-”

Wyatt’s cheeks reddened slightly “My apologies, social interactions ain’t my strong-suit. Here, I got some spare clothes in the back seats, I’ll drive you to your truck.”

He opened the door to the coupe and grabbed some black jeans and an olive t-shirt and handed them to Theo “They’ll be tight, but they should fit.”

“What, you don’t like my body?” Theo chuckled, accepting the clothes.

“I do. You’re beautiful.” Wyatt said this time with a hint of emotion reaching his voice. It was tender and his heart was calm. _Truth._

Theo stopped for a moment, affection was not something people felt towards him, especially when they knew of his deeds. It felt strange, and… Good. It was Theo’s turn to blush.

Wyatt put his belt in the back seat and the cigar in his mouth, he and Theo got in the car and they began driving to Theo’s truck.

“So…” Theo said, looking at Wyatt.

“Mm?” Wyatt responded glancing at Theo.

“How and why do you have all this info on us?” Theo said flipping through the packets.

“While my people may be sundered, the eyes of the Atrazar are omnipresent.” Wyatt said as if reading off a script. “The reason I have ‘em is in case I need to deal with any of y’all.”

"Who was the wendigo you killed last night anyway? And why didn't you bother to hide the body?" Theo asked cautiously.

"Nicholas Chesser, he stole something from my family, I exacted retribution. I only hide bodies if I absolutely have to, I'm an assassin, not a gravedigger." Wyatt responded flatly.

“So considering you’re still in town, I assume you still have another target, who is it?”

“Margarette Wilcox, a vampire. She’s an investor downtown, she took part in the killing of one of my kin.” _Okay, so is he just unable to lie or…_

“Aren’t you worried I’ll tell the pack about this?” Theo asked unsure of Wyatt’s candidness.

“I know you will tell the pack about this, and you should, but the end result will be the same.” Wyatt said matter-of-factly, there was no threat or bravado in his tone, just a statement of fact.

“Headless corpse?” Theo asked, watching the trees go past as the old coupe drove along a forest path.

Wyatt half-suppressed a smirk.

Once they reached Theo’s truck Theo hopped out.

“Theo?” Wyatt asked, a poorly concealed meekness to his voice.

“Yeah?” Theo asked, arching a puzzled brow at Wyatt.

“Could I give you my number?” He asked quietly.

Theo chuckled and handed him his phone so he could put in his number. “What, want to go on a date with me after you kill Drusilla?”

Wyatt’s eyes crinkled and he didn’t even bother quashing a small smirk. “Potentially.” His heart beat consistent as ever.

Theo felt light at hearing that. He smiled and took his phone back from Wyatt.

“Bye Theo.” Wyatt said quietly.

“See ya, Wyatt.” Theo said with a rare lightness to his tone.

Wyatt drove off and Theo sat down in his truck and looked at his contacts, Wyatt was right above Liam under the name “Keep the Clothes”.

__

_What a guy._

Wyatt Ildras

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try my hand at Fanfic, might post more chapters if this garners any interest.
> 
> Atrazar sound a lot like Grimms right? Well they basically are physically, but more lore about the Atrazar will be added as the story progresses.


End file.
